1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded structural element for consolidating soils, making them capable of being walked on and driven on and for holding earth and other substrates in a horizontal to vertical arrangement, in particular, for the purpose of planting.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many molded blocks for the covering consolidation of substrates. All are laid with joints, inter alia for the purpose of drainage. Plants cannot flourish here or are undesirable. The soils present underneath become compacted at the points of continuous load and are virtually completely unable to breathe. Water no longer penetrates deeply and is removed by means of an elaborate drainage system.
Meadows or lawns absorb water like a sponge and release it slowly downward. Plants and soil animals survive well here. Walking and driving is possible in the dry state but only to a limited extent in the wet state. The plants are damaged, depending on the load.
Molded lattice-type blocks for lawns can help to solve the problem of load-bearing capacity and suitability for planting. They differ in shape and material, and water seeps into their cavities, the soil breathes and soil fauna and flora find space for living, taking root and growing.
However, a disadvantage here is that virtually all these molded blocks have side walls and orifices at right angles to the substrate. In the case of high traffic loads, this molded block is subjected to loads at certain points and is pressed further and further into the soil, owing to the lack of a lateral bond. The substrate squeezes upward out of the cavities and is recompacted there. The resulting situation is similar to that in the case of the covering molded blocks. Furthermore, these molded blocks are generally used only for the same purpose.